Alpha: Chaos' Commander
by Creativity-is-key052
Summary: I, Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus was framed by my loved ones, my family. When I'm exiled from my home, Chaos, creator of the universe, leads me to a new life. I find a new home and a new identity. Now I am known as Alpha, the commander of Chaos' army, leader of the Elite squad and protector of the universe …
1. Alpha: Chaos' Commandeer

_I, Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus was framed by my loved ones, my family. When I'm exiled from my home, Chaos, creator of the universe, leads me to a new life. I find a new home and a new identity. Now I am known as Alpha, the commander of Chaos' army, leader of the Elite squad and protector of the universe …_

- **Present day** -

Alpha (Percy)

 _Clang!_ I intercepted Luke's sword with Oceanic, my sword. I know what you're thinking. Luke as in Luke Castellan? The answer is yes. Chaos brought him back to life along with a few others, I'll tell you who they are later, now back to the story.

I swung my sword aiming for his head but he quickly blocked it. This time Luke swiped at my chest but I swiftly disarmed him causing his sword to slide across the floor a few feet away from us. I stuck the point of Oceanic under his chin. " I win." I said in a cheery tone. Luke snorted huffingly, but he was grinning. "Still the best in swordplay, _Alpha_ … !" He said emphasizing my code name.

Just then a voice from the other side of the sword arena called "Alpha! Lord Chaos requires your presence!" The voice belonged to the one and only Zoë Nightshade. Luke's eyes widened mockingly. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, it's probably just another mission… !"

"Probably."

I playfully glared at him.

"I am still here! Percy, are you coming or not?" Zoe asked irritated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh, what? Oh, right! Coming!"

Zoe shook her head and muttered "Boys."

I grinned and followed her out of the arena calling a goodbye to Luke.

Zoe and I walked through various well-lit hallways until we stopped in front of a huge stone door. Chaos's "office". When Zoe and I were a few feet away from the door, she turned on her heel walking in the direction we just came from, waving me a goodbye.

I was about to knock, but my knuckle hovered nervously above the door. I had an uneasy feeling… like something bad was going to happen, but I shook it off. Taking a deep breath, I made three sharp knocks on the door. "Enter," A deep voice called from behind the door.

Chaos's office was surprisingly cozy and warm, with a dark desk in the center of the room. The walls were a shining stone like the rest of the castle. Floor-to-ceiling windows revealed the beautiful green landscape of Planet Eirene, the chaos army headquarters.

I stepped in to see Chaos waiting patiently at his desk. I bowed down on one knee to him knowing it annoys him. "Rise," I rose to a pair of rolling eyes. I just grin and say "You needed to see me?" Chaos sighed heavily and I couldn't help but think he looked the tiniest bit agitated... His misty-white eyes darted across the room.

"I must tell you about your new mission. A new threat along with an old enemy is rising on… Planet #3… Earth. Or more specifically, Camp Half-Blood, as well as Camp Jupiter."

I started taking deep breaths before I started hyperventilating. I looked down at my hands to find that they were shaking.

"Why?!" I demanded, "Why do I have to go to _that planet_?! It was the place where I was exiled!" By now I was rambling."You know that! I-I just can't go there! The gods will kill me on sight if I show my face there again! Everyone there pretty much hates me! I mean-"

"Perseus," Chaos said stopping me."The threat is too high for even for both Greek and Roman camps. And you know ancient laws forbid me to intervene. If the rule of Earth falls into the wrong hands, it will unbalance its solar system." I took a deep breath forcing the anger, hurt, and betrayal away. "I accept the mission. Who will I be taking with me?"

"You will bring the Elite Squad and leave at sunrise tomorrow. The others may reveal their identity if they wish, but, Alpha, I advise you not to, for you are still banished from Camp Half-Blood. I will alert the rest of the squad. You are dismissed." I just nodded and turning away. "And Alpha?"

I turned to face at him.

"Be safe, and thank you."

I smiled and walked to my room.

I decided to start packing. Several sets of Elite Squad uniforms? Check. Cloaks and weapons? Check. Check. I shoved it all into a backpack and lay down on the bed. Closing my eyes I start to think back into the past- the reason why I felt so much bitterness toward my former home.


	2. Flashback Pt 1

100 years earlier…

It was a bright Tuesday morning, the Gaea War was finally over and things were actually looking up. I was planning to be a senior counselor until I finished high school. I was tired of war and bloodshed so I hoped to live a peaceful life with Annabeth, going to college in New Rome and doing "normal" stuff. Unfortunately that hope shattered that afternoon.

Chiron had wheeled up to me, in wheelchair form, looking anxious and uneasy. "Percy, I am so sorry. You will not understand now, but you will, in the near future." He placed a leather bracelet with a small disk on my wrist. I opened my mouth to say something, but Chiron interrupted me. "Percy, I cannot explain, but I hope this shield will offer you protection in the future. All you have to do is press the disk. Stay safe, Perseus." He gazed at sadly, before coming out of his wheelchair and gently kissing me on the forehead. Before I could say anything, he trotted off.

A few moments later, I was wandering around the sea shore occasionally talking to random sea creatures, trying to organize my thoughts. What made Chiron think I was going to be unsafe? Camp Half-Blood was the only safe place for demigods!

I glanced at the leather bracelet on my wrist. I lightly pressed on the circle in the middle. Almost instantly a large shield spiraled out of the bracelet. I softly gasped. It was 3 feet long with no special design. The shield was obviously celestial bronze, but it seemed to emit a brighter glow.

Now, how does it retract… ? I searched the back until I found a small button. Pressing it the shield shrunk back into the bracelet. Well, _that_ answered my question!

That was when I heard a distant yell. It was coming from the camp entrance! Without a second thought I sprinted toward the yell and found a half-blood stumbling across the border.

As I got closer I found that he had straight brown hair and weird pitch black eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?!" he shot back.

"Fair enough. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." For a second I thought I saw him smirk evilly but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Jax Johnson, Son of Ares."

' _No wonder.'_ I thought.

After a lot of convincing, he agreed to meet Chiron.

I tried being nice and everything but by the end of the day found that I hated him. Period. First of all, he was lazy and had an ego the size of Mt. Olympus!

Second, he told rumors about me to the new campers. At first it seemed harmless, but soon, even the older campers grew suspicious.

Third, he continuously flirting with all the Aphrodite girls.

But that was the least of my problems. A few days after Jax's arrival, a girl from the Mars/Ares cabin was murdered around midnight. The dead body's blood was completely frozen, so everyone assumed it was me with my control-over-water powers. During the next few weeks demigods from each cabin (with the exception of a few) were murdered with water related deaths.

I lost a lot of friends during that period of time including Jason and the rest of the seven. I found that only Chiron, Thalia, Grover, Nico (he talked to the dead along with his father), Reyna, Hazel and Frank stayed by my side… the gods included Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes.

But, Thalia was always with the hunters, Grover was off trying to save nature, and Reyna, Hazel, and Frank stayed at Camp Jupiter.


	3. Flashback Pt 2

It was a hot afternoon and I walked to the center of camp to find the gods (human sized, of course) standing in a semicircle around me… uh oh. Most were bitter, angry, and grieving for their lost children, except for a few, of course. Poseidon stepped up, he looked awful. Instead of his usual Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, he had on a black suit jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath and navy blue pants. The expression on his face looked exactly like the other gods who lost their children.

"How could you, Perseus?! How could you kill your own mother and stepfather?!" My eyes widened. "What?!" My father glared at me angrily,his hands shaking. "Wouldn't you like to know? Don't try to deny that you killed them, Perseus! I found Riptide next to Paul's dead body." Poseidon held Riptide in his palm. By now a crowd was forming. I frowned and dug into my pocket. Empty. "Perseus, you are no longer my son. Do not enter my domain unless you have a death wish," Poseidon continued. As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt all my power drain out of me. I no longer could feel the tugging sensation of the ocean.

Zeus stepped up next to his brother and thundered in a loud commanding voice "Perseus Jackson for your crimes, you are hereby banished from both camps and Mount Olympus. You have one hour to leave." I looked at them with shock that quickly turned to anger.. "I can't believe you think I did this! You know my fatal flaw is loyalty." I hissed. "You all agree to this?"

Hestia, Hades, and Hermes shook their heads sadly. I heard the voice of Hestia speak in my mind " _Meet us in the forest outside of camp._ " I gave her a tiny nod before sprinting across the border. I looked back over my shoulder to see all the campers glaring at me with hatred and bitterness blazing in their eyes. Blinking tears away, I made my way to the forest to meet the three gods.

If it weren't for the whole "You're banished from both camps" thing, I would've appreciated the nice weather. The sun was shining and the wind in my hair, it was a beautiful day for a picnic.

As I ran through a park where I saw a small group of friends laughing and goofing around. My heart swelled with longing. I shook my head pushing the feeling away. I had more important things to worry about.

It took well over 20 minutes but I made it. The three gods were pretty easy to spot because of their powerful auras. I bowed to the three of them when I neared them, mostly out of respect and the fear of being blown to pieces.

Hestia smiled faintly "Percy, no need to bow. I am sorry for your horrible fate, but the council voted and majority won."

I nodded and asked "Why are you on my side though?"

Hermes stepped forward and said "Remember that warning letter I delivered to you from Zeus? Well, at that same time, one of the many campers were murdered. Hestia knew you weren't guilty because of your personality and your fatal flaw. Hades was suspicious because he thought you were too 'soft-hearted' so, he talked to the dead demigods, and they confirmed you were innocent."

I nodded once more and asked "So why do you want to see me?"

The three gods shared a look. "We are going to help you, Perseus. Hermes, do you have the backpack with the supplies?" Hestia asked.

Hermes tossed me a camouflage backpack that appeared out of thin air. "Inside there's a bottle of nectar and a package of ambrosia that I stole-I mean bought, and some extra clothes."

Hestia unsheathed a celestial bronze sword that was lying on the ground next to her and handed to me. I was about to ask why I needed it and realized Riptide was no longer in my pocket.

The blade was spotless; I could see my reflection. It was a leaf-shaped, a soft leather grip and and delicate wave designs. The sword was well balanced and was comfortable in my grip, kind of like Riptide. I winced and pushed away the unhappy thought and decided to name my new sword-" _ωκεάνιος_ " (Oceanic in Greek.)

Hestia smiled and whispered, "Use it well."

Hades cleared his throat. "I am here to give you a warning. Soon, Zeus will want to eliminate you because of how powerful you've become, despite the fact that you no longer have your powers." He said gesturing to a pond a few feet from where I was standing.

Unsure of what I would find I peered into the surface of the pond. I studied my reflection closely, not seeing any changes until I it hit me. My eyes, they weren't the sea-green they used to be. Instead they were a faded gray, as if the color had been drained out of them. "It's a result of your father disowning you. I'm so sorry, Percy." Hermes murmured. I let that sink in. "It means… I don't obtain my powers over water anymore... "The trio gazed sadly at me, until Hades cleared his throat.

"I will shadow travel you to California, but beware of the hunters of Artemis. Good luck Perseus."


	4. My death I think?

- **Time skip** -

I have to keep running. Three hellhounds were chasing me mercilessly. Usually, I could have taken them on, but right now I was too deprived of energy. My sword, _Oceanic_ , for the first time felt heavy in my hands and my attacks were getting slower and slower. My legs burned with the effort of running for such a long period of time without rest. Making a split second decision dashed behind a large tree. I stood there perfectly still as I caught my breath.

I heard the barking grow softer and cautiously looked over the other side of the tree I saw nothing but a quiet neighborhood. Slowly I crept out from my hiding spot and found out I spoke too soon. I felt claws dig into my skin ripping it. Making one final attempt to save myself I swung _Oceanic_ at the hellhound. The hound burst into dust but the damage was already done.

I had lost too much blood. I felt dizzy and my vision was gradually dimming until blackness swallowed my vision and I let my last breath escape from my mouth.

I saw the color black I couldn't see anything. After what could have been a few seconds or years I opened my eyes and looked around I was still in the same neighborhood. I frowned. _I thought I was dead_. I looked down to examine my wounds to find that I was translucent and my body felt weightless. I looked down to find … me. My dead body. I shuddered.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." My head snapped up to find a man with salt and pepper hair wearing winged sandals. Hermes.

"Come on bud'. Let's get you to the Underworld." He grabbed my hand, the wings on his sandals flapping, and took flight. "So, I'm dead?" I summarized. Hermes nodded sadly and kept flying.

After what seemed like hours we finally reached our destination, D.O.A. Recording Studios, otherwise known as the entrance to the Underworld. Hermes let go of my hand but gestured me to follow him. He led me to the front desk where Charon sat. Charon raised an eyebrow. "Have I seen you here before?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but Hermes interrupted me.

"He must have a free passage into the Underworld." Hermes said. Charon muttered something about free rides but finally gave in telling me to follow him. I turned around to say bye to Hermes, but he was already gone. I trailed behind Charon as he called to other spirits. Before I knew it there was a whole crowd trailing behind Charon.

We reached a silver elevator and he gestured us to get inside. I frowned, an elevator? As soon as the last of the spirits filed in, the elevator started to move down, then sideways?! Out of the blue, there were sudden flashing white lights so bright I had to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I found that I was standing in a boat floating on the River Styx. Looking around, I found myself in … the Underworld. I could hear the screams of the tortured souls in the Fields of Punishment and laughter from the Fields of Elysium.

I jumped off as soon as Charon pulled up to the shore. As soon as my feet hit the crunchy ground I was somewhere else. Above me were three judges with golden masks.

Without saying a word, they searched through my memories as if they were looking through a photo album.

"Prevented a war. Saved Olympus … twice. Framed and betrayed, yet still loyal to Olympus." murmured the first judge.

"Lord Zeus has orders to send him to the Field of Punishments." said the second judge.

I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. "Since when have _we_ ever followed Zeus' orders? He will go to Elysium." interjected the last judge, smirking. I let out a breath I didn't know I held.

The judges nodded in unison. They said nothing more but one judge pointed toward the Fields of Elysium.

I nodded back and started to towards Elysium, but before I could reach it a large figure stopped me. I looked up to see a tall man with silver armor. He had light grey eyes,his figure was made of mist and fog, wings made of the same substance. He was probably immortal judging by his aura. His aura… It was unbelievingly powerful, more power than any of the gods I've ever met, more than Zeus himself…

"Who are you?" I asked wearily, silently hoping he was on my side. I did not need another angry god who wants to incinerate me on sight. "I am Chaos, creator of the universe." He answered calmly. I gaped at him recalling a few legends Annabeth had drilled into me. I hastily bowed to the creator of the universe. "Rise. Perseus, I would like you to be Commander of my army as well as leader of the Elite squad."


	5. Accepted

I snapped out of shock. "Me?! I've already save the world twice! Can't I get a break?!" I said angrily. Chaos remained calm despite of my outburst of disrespect. He nodded in understanding.

"Perseus-"

"Percy." I immediately corrected.

"Percy. I am simply offering you a spot in my army. Whether you accept the position or not- it is your choice." Chaos explained.

I nodded, thinking about his offer. "You will be able to save several planets other than Earth. I will provide anything you need and you can be reunited with some of your… ah, old friends."

It all sounded tempting especially the last part, but I had to leave Earth… But why would I want to stay? The more I thought about it, the more tempting it seemed. I made up my mind.

"I accept." I said confidently. Chaos gave me a warm smile and made a gesture to hold his hand. I took a deep breath. We disappeared in a flash blinding me for a short period of time.

When the light disappeared I scanned my surroundings. I was on a cliff overlooking the landscape wherever I was. The land was green and beautiful, untouched by dotted the land. In the distance I could the tips of tall mountains and an ocean in the far east. It was absolutely gorgeous and breath-taking.

"Come Percy." Chaos called. Turning around I found a humongous medieval themed castle. The castle seemed to radiate peace and harmony. Every brick shined as if it were new, but it must have been centuries old.

I saw that Chaos was already walking toward it. I hastily scrambled after him. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are on a planet called Eirene, named after your goddess of peace. The castle ahead is called the Light Castle. It is thousands of years old and was made specially for my army. It is your new home." Chaos explained.

I suddenly realizing something. "Wait. You want me to be your commander, right?"

"That is correct."

"Shouldn't I be, like, a foot soldier or something?"

Chaos hesitated. "Percy, none in my army are quite ready to take the role of Commander yet. They have no experience in leading troops or know how to be a good leader." He raised a hand as if he knew I was going to ask a question. "Now you wonder why that is?"

I nodded. He sighed. His eyes were sad and distant as if he were thinking of a bittersweet memory. "There are people who can become leaders in my army but none have the experience you have.

"I used to have a commander who served in the army for many years. She was a daughter of Nyx, my enemy, yet she was loyal to me. She was the best leader our army has ever had. Everyone loved and looked up to her, her death was a hard blow on the army.

"She sacrificed her life in order to prevent her mother from rising. It worked indeed. Nyx will not be rising anytime soon. Her name was Estelle. I believe she is not gone to us…"

He turned to me handing me a smooth gray stone that had a star design carved into it. The stone was the size of a dollar coin and cool felt to the touch. "Keep it with you always, and Estelle's spirit will guide you through your years of being commander."

I frowned at him. "How?" I asked.

"When she died, I released her spirit into the galaxies. Her spirit is now part of the universe."

I nodded. "How do I summon her?" I asked.

"She is watching over you always, your guardian angel. She will come when she thinks you need assistance."

I gazed at my reflection on the small stone. ' _Such a small rock can summon the dead?'_

"Before I forget Percy, I must give this back to you." Chaos said putting the hilt of a spotless sword with delicate wave designs in my hand… It was Oceanic, the gift given to me by a certain goddess of the hearth.

"How…? I thought it was still with my dead body!" I exclaimed.

"I retrieved it for you. A commander always needs a weapon." He explained.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos." I said. "Just Chaos, Percy." Chaos corrected. "Now, how about we reunite you with your friends?"


	6. Estelle and Nyx

**Back to the present** -

I sighed silently, snapping back to the present. I _**did not**_ want to go back to the place where I was betrayed. I was afraid of seeing the hate on the campers faces _._ One side of me said I had to go to save Earth, while the other side argued I shouldn't go, and that I didn't have to. I rubbed my temples stressfully, struggling with my conflicting sides.

Suddenly a soft glow illuminated my dark room. The source? The small stone Chaos had given me. It now hung from a long piece of string tied around my neck. It glowed only when Estelle was coming. She came several times, to help me train, and to guide me in the right direction.

The stone stopped glowing abruptly and in front of me was a girl that looked around my age. She had raven black hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown almost black eyes with silver specks. She wore pure silver armour with a star carved through the top right corner of the chest plate. Her form was faded, so you could see through her, yet she felt completely solid. In front of me stood Estelle, the former commander of Chaos, and daughter of Nyx. (She actually kind of looked like Zoe.)

Her eyebrows were scrunched in concern. She and I had become like brother and sister. "Are you well, Percy? You look very stressed." Estelle said. I glared at her.

"Of course I'm stressed! I'm being forced to go back to the place where I was exiled!"

She gazed at me sadly. "The thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies, it always comes from the ones closest to you."

I nodded. Estelle sighed. "Percy, I know you do not wish to go back to your home planet but you must. If Earth is destroyed it will unbalance the solar system it belongs to. I know it is difficult, but it is your duty as commander."

I clenched my stubbornly and looked away.

"Percy." She chided.

Estelle lifted my chin so that we were face-to-face. "I know the real reason you don't want to go back... You're afraid your friends will hurt you again. You're afraid to face them again."

"Gee, did you read my mind?"

"Percy. You do not have to reveal your identity, correct?"

I just nodded.

"You don't have to reveal yourself until you're ready then..

"Would you not like to see the ones who have not betrayed you? Your girlfriend? Your friends? The gods who sided with you?"

I found myself smiling at the thought of seeing my ten friends whom had not betrayed me.

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty cool." I admitted. She smiled.

"That's the Percy I know! Now, if only you could that enthusiastic about all your missions…"

We laughed. But almost immediately her face turned serious.

"Percy, while you are on Earth you will encounter a force so powerful, only Chaos himself can defeat it."

"Nyx, your mom?" I guessed. Estelle just nodded grimly and sighed.

"I met her once, in Tartarus! It wasn't exactly pleasant.."

"My mother will be assisting the giants. Be careful and stay out of trouble."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me? Stay out of trouble? Yeah, and Nyx will start handing out free balloons to little kids."

She rolled her eyes as her form began to flicker. "That is my cue, Percy." Estelle said kissing me gently on the forehead. "Be safe." With that she faded into nothingness.

"Easy for her to say." I muttered to myself smiling slightly.

It was hard to imagine that Estelle's mother was a power-hungry villain, while Estelle herself was sweet and caring. Yet she was strict and stubborn—two traits her mother has. My mind drifted to what she said earlier. Nyx was helping our enemy? Thank Chaos, immortal gods cannot directly interfere with "mortal" wars.

I stretched out across my bed knowing I should get some sleep knowing I had a long day ahead of me. I set the alarm to 6:30, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. Instead of a wakeless night, like I had hoped, I was swallowed into a nightmare.

I opened my eyes to find that I was not in my bedroom. Last time I checked, my room didn't have a seemingly endless, dark ceiling and glass shard sand on the floor. I couldn't see much, because of the darkness, but in front of me I could make out ranks of monsters. This place seemed awfully familiar.. Then it hit me. I seriously wanted to facepalm. I was in Tartarus!

"I will aid you in this war, learn to use your abilities I am gifting you with. Do not fail me!" I said. Except, it wasn't me. The voice was more feminine and sounded ancient, it seemed to echo across the room.

"Step up Minotaur." I said.

My old enemy stepped forward, trembling in fear. Who was I? When the bull was an arms length away, I closed the distance between us and firmly pressed a pale hand against his chest. Dark shadows spiraled around him and sunk into his skin. He fell to his knees as he writhed in pain. The monsters who were closest to him scrambled back in fear.

Throughout the process, he had his eyes squeezed shut. Now, they snapped open revealing cold, pitch-black eyes.


	7. Annabeths Flashback

**Hey guysgues who's back yup MEEEEEEEEE sorry for the long wait i was in Kenya, Africa visiting family. just wanted to tell you guys that i do read all of your reviews and they make me HAPPY :) :) so thank you and i have been trying to do longer chapters and some of you have requested but that mean cliffhangers on mostly every chapter and i dont want that like a certain someone we all know *cough-RICK RIORDAN-cough***

 **and now the next chapter in APLHA: CHAOS" COMMANDER**

 _ **I stretched out across my bed knowing I should get some sleep knowing I had a long day ahead of me. I set the alarm to 6:30, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. Instead of a wakeless night, like I had hoped, I was swallowed into a nightmare.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes to find that I was not in my bedroom. Last time I checked, my room didn't have a seemingly endless, dark ceiling and glass shard sand on the floor. I couldn't see much, because of the darkness, but in front of me I could make out ranks of monsters. This place seemed awfully familiar… Then it hit me. I seriously wanted to facepalm. I was in Tartarus!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I will aid you in this war, learn to use your abilities I am gifting you with. Do not fail me!" I said. Except, it wasn't me. The voice was more feminine and sounded ancient, it seemed to echo across the room.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Step up Minotaur." I said.**_

 _ **My old enemy stepped forward, trembling in fear. Who was I? When the bull was an arms length away, I closed the distance between us and firmly pressed a pale hand against his chest. Dark shadows spiraled around him and sunk into his skin. He fell to his knees as he writhed in pain. The monsters who were closest to him scrambled back in fear.**_

 _ **Throughout the process, he had his eyes squeezed shut. Now, they snapped open revealing cold, pitch-black eyes.**_

- **Annabeth** -

I peeked into the Zeus cabin to find it neat and tidy as always. 5 of 5, I scribbled onto my inspection sheet. I was inspecting cabins around camp. I felt the hot sunlight burn against my exposed skin. I almost wished Dionysus was here controlling the weather. I realized I hadn't thought about Mr. D in ages! It's been exactly 100 years and 6 days since our war with Gaea, meaning Dionysus has been relieved of his position as camp director.

The seven (and a few others) were granted partial immortality for their assistance during the war. Chiron, Jason, Reyna, and I elected leaders for the combined camps. I continued to walk but I stopped abruptly in front of the Poseidon cabin, remembering a certain demigod who had once lived in it.

I fought a lump in my throat as I tried to hold back tears. I bit my lip. I had to be strong, for the sake of camp. I'm their leader, I have to appear strong and confident.

I stuck my head into the Poseidon cabin door instantly feeling a cool beach breeze blow gently against my face. I sighed sadly walking over to the bunk where Percy used to sleep. I could tell it was his because a minotaur horn hung dejectedly on the wall next to it.

The Harpys cleaned the cabins every summer, but I bet if they didn't, Percy's bunk would've been untidy, with candy wrappers littering the floor.

I lifted his baby blue pillow pressing it against my face, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sweet ocean scent. Surprisingly, it was still there-stale, yes, but still there. I breathed in, treasuring the smell. My heart ached. I missed him so much. I missed his dumb comments, his eyes, his smile—everything about him.

It was like I was missing a piece of myself.

Where was he? Percy left without a trace. He wasn't in the Underworld… Nico confirmed that. He wasn't in the "overworld" either. It was like the time Hera kidnapped him! Except this time, I know he isn't dead. It's driving me over the edge. I looked and looked, yet found no trace after 70 years. I finally gave up, putting my main focus on being a good camp leader.

The unfairness of it all is that Percy was exiled for no reason, whatsoever. I closed my eyes. I shouldn't have left for that quest my mother gave me. I should've been the to comfort, defend, or even run away with him! I wasn't there when Percy needed me most…

- **Flashback** -

 _I had just come back from my quest for my mother, Athena. A demigod supposedly kidnapped her sacred owl. It took a whole week to rescue the huge, 2-foot owl (I had to restrain myself from punching it) but it was surprisingly easy to complete my mission, giving me an uneasy feeling._

 _I walked into camp (after returning the owl to my mother) to find out who else had been murdered "by Percy". I knew, I just knew, Percy did not commit the crime. I was worried about my Seaweed Brain. How was he holding up? As I strolled around camp I couldn't find Percy though I was greeted by several other campers. The sun was shining and the grass was green as always, but I felt unknown tension in the air._

 _I walked past the lush strawberry fields to find Thalia dashing towards me. I grinned "Hey, Thalia!" She hugged me tightly. "How have you been holding up with Percy gone?" Thalia asked me concerned._

 _I tensed. "What?"_

 _Her eyes widened. "You haven't heard the news?" I shook my head confused.._

 _Thalia told me of Percy's exile from the beginning. I clenched my fists angrily. "The other campers are okay with this?!" I hissed._

 _She nodded sadly. "Everyone thinks Percy murdered those campers. The only people who think Percy is innocent is you, Nico, Reyna, Grover, Chiron, and I."_

" _Frank and Hazel?"_

" _Oh! Them, too, they're on Percy's side!"_

 _"How about Jason and Piper?"_

 _"Well, Piper thinks Percy is guilty, and Jason… he's constantly shifting between camps, so he's taking Piper's word for it.."_

" _We are going to Olympus. Now."_

 _She grinned, "I'll drive."_

 _"No need." Chiron interjected, trotting towards us. "The gods are holding a meeting to discuss a new threat… "_

 _I blinked in surprise. "They're coming… here? To Camp Half-Blood?" I paused. "A new threat…? Can't we just get a break?!"_

 _"Yes, child, now come we do not want to miss the meeting. It is being held in the big house."_

 _I noticed he didn't answer my last two questions._

 _Thalia and I sprinted to the Big house, so by the time we arrived we were out of breath and panting. All of the cabin counselors were already seated and most were noisily talking. Thalia and and I quickly took our seats._

 _The gods were at the front, seated in the same formation they sat in at Mt. Olympus._


	8. The Truth

**-Previously on ALpha: Chaos' Commander-**

 **Thalia and I sprinted to the Big house, so by the time we arrived we were out of breath and panting. All of the cabin counselors were already seated and most were noisily talking. Thalia and and I quickly took our seats.**

 **The gods were at the front, seated in the same formation they sat in at Mt. Olympus.**

 **-NOW-**

Zeus cleared his throat. Immediately the room quieted. "We have been informed of a new threat … Gaea's rising was just the beginning of a bigger plan to end the gods existence-"

"And you exiled one of the greatest demigods of all time!" I snapped.

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "You will not speak that way to me-"

"It's true, isn't it? Percy helped us win 2 wars! Without him we wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Jackson is a traitor! He-." Everyone watched us argue, like a tennis match.

"What makes you think he did it? Percy doesn't even know how to freeze water yet! Think about it! Why would he kill those innocent campers? His fatal flaw is loyalty! He wouldn't betray us, or kill his own parents! He was framed!"

Athena's eyebrows scrunched up like she was thinking. "Then why would anyone kill those campers?! What would they gain from it? What's the purpose?" She asked. A sudden thought came over me.

"What if … what if the person who framed Percy wanted to get rid of him so he wouldn't participate in the upcoming war… ?"

The temperature in the room seemed to go down several degrees.

As if on cue Nice burst into the room looking like he ran a marathon. "Percy…" He gasped. "He died a few minutes ago! Some hellhounds knocked him down and killed him… He was innocent! I communed with the dead! They confirmed that!"

Everyone in the room turned to the god of the Underworld for confirmation. Hades closed his eyes as if concentrating. After a tense silence that seemed to last eternity, he opened his eyes and sighed sadly. "Perseus Jackson is confirmed dead."

I covered my nose and mouth with my hand to stifle a sob. I took a shaky breath to attempt to calm myself though I could already feel the tears flooding my vision. I failed to notice that the whole room was completely silent. An ugly laugh interrupted the shocked quiet. Everyone turned to where the sound of pleasure was coming from-Jax.

I gritted my teeth in anger, but stayed quiet as he began to pace around the room.

"You know, manipulating you half-bloods was easier than I thought. Your savior? Dead-and it's your doing. Oh, and news flash for you, Gaea with Nyx is rising once more!"

"You killed those campers, didn't you?" Athena hissed.

Jax just smirked smugly. "Of course, this is all part of Gaea's plan. An ancient prophecy foretold that her downfall will be a son of Poseidon."

"Who are you?" I asked. "I mean, really."

He looked at me straight in the eye that gave me shivers. "I am Ajax Johnson, son of Clytius and I work for Gaea."

"Traitor!" Jason yelled angrily. Simultaneously three lightning bolts were struck at him by two angry children of Zeus and the god of the sky himself. When the dust cleared all was left of him was a smoking crater, but something told me this wasn't the last time we would see of Ajax Johnson.

Chaos erupted across the room.

"We're all doomed!"

"Another war?! Seriously?!"

"Percy's gone!"

"What have we've done?"

"What we have done? What you have done?"

"Cookies!"

"What's going to happen to us?"

"It's all your fault!"

"My fault?! You mean yours!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Let go of my arm!"

"We can handle it!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Everyone, be quiet I'm feeling something!" Hades thundered. Gradually, the room silenced. Hades concentrated. If he could get paler he did. I was usually good at reading emotions but he seemed rather shocked. There was something else in his eyes… he looked almost hopeful.

"Perseus Jackson.. He is no longer in the Underworld."

While the room returned to its chaotic state, I slipped out the door unnoticed. I started to walk towards my cabin then gradually started to jog which turned into a run which turned into a sprint.

As I dashed into the Athena cabin my siblings tried to ask about the meeting but I ignored all of them. I packed all the stuff I thought I might need in order to find Percy-nectar, ambrosia, my cell phone, extra clothes, food, drachmas, an extra weapon, and mortal cash.

Grabbing my ivory sword, I turned to my siblings. "If you want to know about the meeting talk to the other cabin counselors. Malcolm? You're in charge while I'm away."

"Where are you going?" Malcolm asked frowning.

"I'm going to find my boyfriend."

And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

From that day on, for another 70 years I looked for him, but I never found a trace of him anywhere everywhere around the world. The only reason I stopped was because I realized how much camp needed me. Even after all these years I never forgot a certain son of Poseidon who managed to capture my heart.


	9. Return to Earth

_PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END_

 _Last on Alpha:_

 _As I dashed into the Athena cabin my siblings tried to ask about the meeting but I ignored all of them. I packed all the stuff I thought I might need in order to find Percy-nectar, ambrosia, my cell phone, extra clothes, food, drachmas, an extra weapon, and mortal cash._

 _Grabbing my ivory sword, I turned to my siblings. "If you want to know about the meeting talk to the other cabin counselors. Malcolm? You're in charge while I'm away."_

 _"Where are you going?" Malcolm asked frowning._

 _"I'm going to find my boyfriend."_

 _And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out the door._

From that day on, for another 70 years I looked for him, but I never found a trace of him anywhere everywhere around the world. The only reason I stopped was because I realized how much camp needed me. Even after all these years I never forgot a certain son of Poseidon who managed to capture my heart.

Now...

-Percy-

I jolted awake to the annoying beeping sound interrupting my dream. I groped at the alarm clock feeling for the "off" switch. The dream heavily troubled me. What did it mean?

I dragged myself out of bed stumbling to the restroom, almost running into a wall. What can I say? I'm not a morning person! Once in the restroom I took a cold shower attempting to awaken myself. 15 minutes later, I was out of the restroom, fully awake and dressed in the Elite squad uniform with my hood over my head.

I walked briskly to what everyone called the throne room, which ironically had no throne. I found the whole Elite squad waiting for me. The squad consisted of: Luke, Bianca, Silena, Zoe, Beckendorf, and Ethan.

Everyone was in their uniform. Everyone had a different symbol on their cloaks. I had a single star-the same star Estelle wore on her cloak. I wore my hood over my face to protect my identity. The others had their hoods down.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

The squad nodded with an awkward silence enveloping the room.

"What's our plan exactly?" Beckendorf asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said. "First we're going to teleport to Olympus-home of the gods- to get the gods' approval-"

"Approval? For what?" Luke interrupted. Both Zoe and Bianca elbowed him at the same time.

"We can't just randomly march into the demigods' camp, 'ya dummy! Not without alerting them first! They'll think we're the enemy!" Bianca said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, right." Luke mumbled sheepishly.

"Then we're going to teleport 'bout a mile away from Camp Half-Blood and walk into camp, so we don't cause panic. You guys are going to tell the campers about yourselves, since only the senior campers who were made immortal will recognise you. Does everyone get it?"

I got responses of "Yeah"s and "Mhm"s.

As if on cue, a firm hand knocked the door and Chaos slipped in. "Ready? Percy, will you do the honors?" I nodded.

After spending 20 years in the army, Chaos trusted me enough to give me powers to help with the missions and because I no longer had my Poseidon powers. Powers included healing, ultra-speed, faster reflexes, the power of all the gods, and of course, teleporting. With the help of some practice, I'm able to teleport the whole Elite squad without strain.

Concentrating on the people in front of me, I imagined us appearing in front of the Empire State Building. Almost effortlessly we began to dematerialize. I felt the familiar tingling sensation that teleporting caused and before we knew it, we were stood on the sidewalk directly outside what used to be one of the biggest buildings in New York. Earth has really advanced side the last time we were here.

We walked through the the automatic doors and to the reception desk. Shivers ran down my back remembering how Luke was taken over by Kronos. I looked over to Luke and saw him looking terrified as if remembering it too. The receptionist I realized was different. Instead of the guy who had the sci-fi fantasy book, it was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and was reading what looked like a tablet. I walked up to the receptionist and said "600th floor, please."

"There is no 600th floor," she said, not looking up from her novel.

"Unless you want to keep some demigods, a daughter of Atlas and the creator of the universe waiting in the lobby, you better give me the key to the elevator! NOW!" I hissed through my teeth. As soon as the words left my mouth, the key was shoved in my hand.

A few seconds later, the Elite squad (plus Chaos) was squeezed into a tiny elevator listening to awful elevator music. Though it was 100 years into the future, the gods never bothered to get better elevator music.

After what seemed like forever, we reached the 600th floor with a _ding!_

We strolled through Mount Olympus receiving questioning stares as we made our way to the throne room. As soon as everyone saw the gods and goddesses we bowed showing them we came in peace.

Hermes was shocked to see Luke, and Zeus for seeing Chaos. Along with the other gods who saw their children within the ranks of the Elite Squad.

"Luke, is that really you? I thought you had died in the Titans War!" Hermes exclaimed.

"Yes, father, it's me, Chaos resurrected me to serve in his army." Luke replied tensely.

"We are here to help Olympus and Camp Elpis in the upcoming war." Luke said.

Then, to everyone's surprise Hermes shrunk to human size, and wrapped Luke in a hug. Luke tentatively hugged back. When they pulled away, Hermes had tears in his eyes. "I love you, my son. I've missed you."

"I love you, too. But, Father, are you not mad at me for joining the dark side, before?" questioned Luke.

"No, I realized I should have treated you better... long before you joined Kronos' side."

As soon as I heard that I gave a small smile to Luke and he beamed back at me.

During this, I noticed subtle difference in the gods... They seemed more mature, humble, and wiser. They didn't seem like the snobby, ignorant people I knew before.

Athena cleared her throat, "Upcoming war?"

Chaos nodded grimly. "I'm afraid my enemy, Nyx, is planning to rise once more and this time, she plans to pick off the demigods before aiming for the gods." A tense silence followed. "My Elite squad is here to help." Chaos assured, gesturing to my warriors and I. "Will you explain the rest? I must be going..." He asked me. I nodded, as Chaos flashed himself out.

"We seek permission to enter the borders of Camp Half-Blood." I said simply, unsheathing my sword, pretending to polish the blade, making over exaggerated motions. Why? Let's just say I wanted let a certain trio of gods to know I was okay.

"Permission granted." Zeus rumbled.

"Now that we're wrapping up, I would like to re-introduce our squad members: "Zoe, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Ethan." As I called their names, each member stepped up.

"And I am Alpha, Chaos' commander of the army and the leader of the Elite Squad."

"Welcome back, demigods. And Alpha, if I may ask, are you from here, also?"questioned Zeus.

"I cannot tell you, my lord." I said immediately.

Zeus nodded.

"We will send a message to Camp Half-Blood to expect you and the Elite squad. Hermes, go and tell Chiron to expect them immediately." ordered Zeus.

Hermes gave Luke one last look before disappearing in a blinding flash.

 _hey guys guess whose back. meeeeeeeeeeee! im sorry for the long wait i just got my ipad back on tuesday so i can update now. I got on watt pad on wednesday and i had 322 notifications, trying to go through them. this next part is really really important. so listen up_

 _So my friend and I made this story in 6th grade and were in 8th grade right now and we look back at this story and realise it looks and sounds terrible to us so we are going to fix this story up and take and add more things to made it the GREATEST BOOk IN HISTORY OF WATTPAD. so, we will try to do what we can be we have like loads of homework, but i will update on the progress and the story so no need to worry. i will be making a revised story later. I need you guys to spread the word please._


	10. Accused of what exactly?

_**Previously in Alpha: Chaos' Commander**_

 _ **"We will treat these people with respect and honor. They are only here to help us win the upcoming war. I assume the Elite already knows about the threat that has come to our world." said Chiron.**_

 _ **"Yes, and we will be very honored to help the gods and half-bloods." Silena politely replied.**_

 _ **I thought I heard a small scoff from Alpha's direction. I saw Zoe elbow him confirming my suspicion.**_

 _ **"Um, we may not have enough space for all of the squad to fit... "Chiron trailed off. "That's fine, we understand. Which is why we will be camping outside the border." Alpha replied.**_

 _ **"Of course."**_

 _ **The squad turned, and marched across the border into the forest.**_

Now:

-Percy-

Once we walked into a small clearing into the nearby forest, we set up tents, campfire, and some booby traps along the perimeter.

"Once you're done you can hang out with the campers or whatever." I told my squad. One by one they left our campsite to reunite with their siblings and friends.

I watched the sun set along the horizon making the water glisten and turning the sky brilliant shades of pink, orange, green, and blue. I forgot how beautiful Camp Half-Blood sunsets were. I felt a pang of nostalgia. By the time the sun had set, my warriors had returned looking content and happy.

Once the sun set I sent my warriors to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. We were going to help the campers with their fighting techniques and defenses. I volunteered to keep watch as my warriors slept.

When I was sure all my soldiers were asleep, I saw a white flash, and three gods stood before me in human forms. Hestia, Hermes and Hades.

"Who are you, and why do you possess Perseus Jackson's sword?" Hestia asked calmly, though her face had a deep frown.

"I didn't kill him, but you cannot tell anyone my identity!" They stared at me disbelievingly. "Swear! On the River Styx!" Reluctantly, they swore on the sacred river.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I flicked off my hood, saying, "I am Perseus Jackson."

The gods stared at me flabbergasted. "H-how are you here? How are you alive?" Hermes exclaimed.

"I should have known, I thought I felt a powerful aura take your soul away. And when I saw Chaos, he had the same aura." Hades said, stroking his chin.

Hestia stepped up and caressed my cheek, as if to reassure herself that I was really there. " So, you are commander of yet another army?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "Chaos gave me a choice though." I said quickly seeing the look on her face.

"We're glad to see you alive, Percy, but why can't the rest of camp know your identity?"

"I-I'm afraid that if I show them my identity, they might lash out on me again." I said. "And, I'm still exiled, remember?"

They winced at the last part.

Hermes sighed. "I suppose you're right, but your friends miss you... especially, Annabeth... "

It was my turn to flinch.

"Yeah... "

I heard the rustle of a sleeping bag coming from Luke's tent.

"I think it's time for us to go." Hades hinted. Hestia sighed.

"Good luck, and Percy, remember, some things are worth fighting for." she said quietly enough for only me to hear. With that, they disappeared in a flash.

I looked behind me, and strangely no one was awake yet. As I sat there I began to feel the slightest bit fidgety. Even after all these years I still had my ADHD. I decided to get up and walk around before I exploded.

I heard a soft rustle near the trees. Frowning I crept toward the sound, thinking it was a tree nymph or something.

I saw curly blonde hair. Annabeth. I thought immediately.

I cleared my throat making her jump slightly. "May I help you?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Sorry for entering your camp Commander, but may I ask a few questions?"

I faintly wondered how she got past the booby traps. Then again this was Annabeth, she probably strategically found a way to disarm them or something.

Seeing her blonde hair and stormy gray eyes made me realize how much I missed her the last century. My heart ached to hug her, to kiss her, but I restrained myself. Did she even feel the same way anymore?

I nodded, answering her question.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Percy Jackson? Or Leo Valdez? They disappeared about a century ago. They're not in the Underworld. Did they ever join your army?"

I sighed through my nose, biting my lip. What am going to tell her? I didn't want to lie to Annabeth...

Making a split-second decision, I said "Percy Jackson joined the army a century ago, as for your friend Leo... I do not know."

A hope-filled expression filled her features, brightening her face. I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Oh, how is he? Is he all right? Why didn't he message me? Is he coming back?" Annabeth shot at me.

"Percy's doing great, he's doing fine. Soldiers aren't allowed to contact people on Earth. Chaos thinks the people of Earth would freak out if they knew there are beings outside of Earth. As for coming back... I will try to convince him after the war."

Annabeth's eyes shone with joy. "Really?! Would you do that for me? Thank you so much!" She hugged me, making my heart flutter. "I miss him so much... "

She sighed. "I better get going... it's late, I don't want to get eaten by harpies if I get caught, thanks again!"

I watched as her figure disappeared into the forest. She still feels the same way.. I thought. For the first time!in a century, my heart felt lighter.

As if on cue, Luke appeared crawling out of his tent looking like he just woke up-which he did. "Hey, man, get some sleep, I'll take second watch."

 ** _Hey guys. Guess who's back? That's right me!_**

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had school with STARR testing for reading and I have EOC coming up. Anyways, it will be a while until I update because the next part has the prophecy and I need to fix it to fit the plot._**

 ** _What would you guys think if I had a YouTube channel? Would you want me to make one, what do u want me to do, would you subscribe to it? Tell me in the comments_**


End file.
